


Mais on va où, là?

by Psychoslasher



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même les soldats peuvent être tête en l'air. Mini fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais on va où, là?

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Mini fic juste pour rire.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais à tout retourner comme ça?

Les cheveux ébouriffés façon Emmett Brown - pourtant sans avoir autant de cheveux - son ami ne semblait guère l'avoir entendu. Il renversait tout sur son passage, le côté cuisine devenant une porcherie. Tout à coup il se mit à hurler de désespoir, alertant tout le baraquement.

\- OH, NEWKIRK! hurla Hogan.

En effet, celui-ci commençait à alerter les soldats de dehors, qui s'amassaient autour du baraquement.

\- NEWKIRK! répéta t-il.

Le pauvre se retourna enfin, transpirant comme jamais et essayant de se calmer. Il reprit sa respiration avant d'articuler :

\- Seigneur! pardonne-moi mais je ne suis pas fait pour la cuisine.

LeBeau sortit la tête du tunnel sous le lit avant que Hogan ne le force rapidement à sortir au cas où les nazis entreraient. Choqué devant ce qu'il vit, le Français tenta de se maîtriser le plus possible.

\- Non mais... dis... dis-moi que je rêve, qu'est-ce t'as foutu? T'es dingue, ma cuisine... " s'outra t-il.

\- Bof, déjà avant ce n'était pas une cuisine...

\- Mais là n'est pas la question colonel, j'ai transformé CE côté en cuisine. Il faut bien un peu d'organisation dans cette guerre chaotique. La dernière fois que l'ouragan Klink s'est abattu j'ai du passer une heure à tout remettre en ordre.

Le pauvre homme continuait de râler et allait encore plus attirer les ennemis, Hogan décida donc de faire taire tout le monde. Il prit Newkirk par les épaules et l'assit de force avant d'exiger des explications claires et nettes. LeBeau ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre la parole, aussi rapidement que pouvait disparaître la crédibilité de Klink.

\- Je suis en train d'aider Carter à fabriquer sa nouvelle bombe et...

\- Toi tu l'aides? Mais vous voulez tous nous faire sauter? paniqua Hogan.

Louis lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer.

\- Justement, j'avais du mal alors j'ai demandé à Kinch d'appeler Newkirk pendant qu'il allait distraire les fritz dehors. Mais ça fait une plombe qu'on l'attend alors je suis remonté et là je le vois foutre en l'air ma cuisine.

\- Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ta bouteille d'huile" se défendit Newkirk, suant sur sa chaise.

\- Mais quelle bouteille? je ne t'ai rien demandé" râla LeBeau.

\- Mais siiiiii, Kinch m'a dit de te rejoindre en disant que tu avais besoin d'huile de coude.

Hogan se frappa le front tandis que LeBeau hésitait entre éclater de rire ou exploser de colère. Il finit par refuser les deux et agressa son ami pour le faire ranger sa cuisine, lui préférant redescendre avec Carter. Hogan eut pitié du pauvre Britannique qui avait encore plus de mal à ranger qu'à chercher.

\- De l'huile de coude, Newkirk! rit Hogan. "C'est une expression, ça veut dire un coup de main."

\- On ne me dit jamais rien à moi" se défendit-il.

Fin


End file.
